


PODFIC: A Robin Redbreast (In a Cage)

by Entity_Sylvir



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cannibalism, Canon Typical Violence, Chilton gets a chance to study Will, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post Red Dragon, Prison, canon compliant up to Red Dragon, he takes it, institutionalization, one-sided Hannibal/Mason, questionable theraputic practice, scarred!will, social experimentation, wrongful accusation, wrongful incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of it all, Hannibal is still in a cage of stone and glass and steel. There was never a thought, however, that Will Graham might come to occupy the cell adjacent to his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Total Length: 3:09 hours in 10 parts</i><br/>Format: <strike>Streaming or download as Ogg, FLAC, WAV, or MP3.</strike> Temporary uploads expired, full audiobook available in MP3 and M4B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Robin Redbreast (In a Cage)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825246) by [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/pseuds/onawingandaswear). 



> Okay so, I got the thought to do this a few hours ago and ...here it is. Chapters 1 and 2 for now, out of 10. I thought I might as well put it up, but it's still rough. The microphone seems to be doing some odd things on me, though hopefully I can get the quality a bit better in the next chapters. The whole thing will go up in one piece at the audiofic archive once it's finished :-)

~~**Chapter 1:  
**~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0hQHKJKHMhJ) ~~

~~**Chapter 2:  
**~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0nT7ti18yNz) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.


	2. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter! I've done something different with my mike, so hopefully the quality is better. Also, I just noticed that I forgot to add to the final file a whole section of Chapter 1. It's the very first section so you can catch up if you like but just going back to the chapter 1 file and listening from the start :-)

~~**Chapter 3:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0IXlaqakZrk) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a long one!

~~**Chapter 4:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0mmlGXEG5Oh) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this one out tonight in between packing. Leaving tomorrow for 12 days in Paris, so chapter 6 will be a bit longer in coming.

~~**Chapter 5:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0F4m0jMN1XI) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

~~**Chapter 6:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1TTOAA0EAfz) ~~

~~**Chapter 7:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s01CobKGV6Hj) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! I unfortunately have a cold right now so sorry if my voice sounds a bit funny.


	6. Chapter 8

~~**Chapter 8:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0toSm4WFUG2) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little harder :-) I'm certainly no Michael Pitt, but I hope I didn't do too badly.


	7. Chapter 9

~~**Chapter 9:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1m9Kef0WTKu) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!


	8. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally got this done! Sorry for the delay. Here is the final chapter, as well as a little bonus at the end :-)

~~**Chapter 10:  
** ~~ ~~[Stream or download here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Fne4gGuGRU) ~~

~~(to download, go into the linked page, right click on the download links at the bottom, and select "save link as")~~

Temporary chapter links now expired, go to final chapter for master files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full length clocked out at 3 hours, 8 minutes, 38 seconds. I shall return with an audiobook once I figure out how to make one and how to host it. That being said, if anyone has any advice...
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun exploring which words really trip me up and what sentence structures I just take too many takes to say with the right pauses. Thanks for listening and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Download whole audiobook as:  
** [MP3 chapters in ZIP](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r9817739bfjz2x0/A+Robin+Redbreat+%28In+A+Cage%29.zip)  
[Single MP3  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8n6n1my6desc5mt/A+Robin+Redbreast+%28In+A+Cage%29.mp3) [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vnfizmyi3bdlz00/A+Robin+Redbreast+%28In+A+Cage%29.m4b)

(links go to mediafire)

Cross posted at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/robin-redbreast-in-cage).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do forgive the time it took me to figure out how to compile the final versions. And a couple of issues I think I may have with chapters breaks in the audiobook and with microphone sound inconsistencies. Thanks to all for listening, and hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message, poke, and/or threaten to eat me over at my [tumblr](http://tumbleweedforyou.tumblr.com).


End file.
